


Light From the Western Isles ( Faded and White Like A Western Smile )

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really Just Silly Stuffs, Short One Shot, Yes This Is My Beach Date Fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你抓住我了。”他说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light From the Western Isles ( Faded and White Like A Western Smile )

**Author's Note:**

> 不拥有，别起诉。本来是想写千字挑战，但字数肯定超了。总之，我想要烤块甜饼，这就是我烤的甜饼。
> 
> 标题来自Josh Rouse的歌曲The Western Isles。

1、

地平线上夕阳是红色的，古老的海面波动着，细碎的波浪表面像是随手画的玻璃窗框，波浪带着冰冷的白色泡沫，在潮湿的金色沙滩边上缓慢地起伏。

2、

Kaz从基地那边走过来。他是顺着桥过来的，两只手一手提了一个迷你冰箱和两打啤酒，另外一只提了一个狗粮箱子，里面是大包装的薯片和花生。他肩膀上还披着一张很大的毯子，几乎拖到了小腿上。

远远地，他招了招手。

“你先到了啊！”他说。

他微笑。

3、

他们把毯子铺在沙滩上，四角用石头压住。其实没什么用。因为随着温度降低，沙滩开始变得寒冷。Snake依然穿着昨天的作战裤，他还是能闻到身上的汗味和多力多滋气味。早晨他太累了，睡着了的时候，失手撒了一胸膛，在原地跳了十多分钟都没用，之后一整天，他都不断地在外套和内衣里找到碎屑。

但没关系。海风吹着他的胸膛，他眨着眼睛，听着海浪的声音。

“五十美分买你脑袋里的念头。”Kaz说。

Snake没有回答，他什么都没想。

“太便宜了。”他说。

3、

“你为什么闻起来跟多力多滋似的？你到底吃了多少？你对基地的供给有基本概念吗？你知道从美国本土运过来的运费要多少吗？非常多。我告诉你——”

4、

他们聊了一会儿基地的事情，接着聊了一会儿现在在洛杉矶，人们可能会在做什么。Kaz推荐Snake阅读《玩偶山谷》，保证内容一定物有所值。Snake表示他真的没什么时间读书。然后他脸上就一直挂着一个来-打-我-啊式的得意笑容，仿佛他知道什么Snake不知道的东西，多半不是什么好事。过了一会儿后，Kaz说了一两个牵涉到啤酒量杯的恶心故事，虽然恶心程度还没达到他的珍藏故事前五名，但说到一半他就自己一个人狂笑到忘记了后面的笑点，然后呛住了，不断傻乎乎地打嗝。Snake想要拍他的背，但始终没找到机会，他打的嗝带着某种无意识的灵巧，每次都恰好躲过了Snake的手。

Kaz的胸膛在T恤下面急促地起伏着，继续一边打嗝一边狂笑，一只手抓着啤酒罐，在空中挥舞。

“——所以我说！别想我把那玩意儿放进嘴里！”他嚷嚷。左脚蹬着迷你冰箱，晃来晃去。冰箱危险地倾斜着，但没有倒下。

他仰起头，又喝了一口啤酒。

啤酒的泡沫顺着他的下巴朝下流去，滴在脖子上。

他抓起T恤下摆，擦拭了一下嘴。又微笑起来。

5、

喝到第二打的时候，Snake消灭了大多数薯片。他其实没什么印象。有一会儿，他睡过去几分钟。在眼皮后面看见了闪烁的火光和炮弹。在他眼帘里燃烧。无穷无尽的荒野。他独自一人站在那里。

 _我现在过得还好。_ 他对她说。

他缓慢地睁开眼睛。脸颊枕在胳膊上。啤酒罐围在他的脸庞旁边。

Kaz站在海浪里，背对着他。海水几乎淹到了Kaz小腿的位置。他脱掉了长裤。松垮垮的T恤的下摆一直拖到大腿上。

在夕阳里，Kaz举起手。用力地朝海里扔了些什么东西。

“你吃光了所有薯片，Boss。”Kaz头也不回，对他喊叫。

6、

人们在洛杉矶不做那种事情。在纽约也不会。他一句也不相信。

Snake伸出一只手，两根手指松弛地钩住Kaz短裤的松紧带，向后一拉。

“我还以为我们有关于不得在基地进行性骚扰的协议。”Kaz讥笑他。半心半意地挣了一下。肩膀耷拉着。头也不回。

“这又不是在基地。”

“所以一直以来，你都是在嫉妒。”

“我甚至都不知道你是怎么跳到这儿来的。”

“嫉妒。”

Snake猛地放手。在一声清脆的啪！声和抗议声里，他躺回去。盯着天空。

“你抓住我了。”他说。

“而且我不信。没人那么做。”他补充。“就算是在洛杉矶。”

7、

Kaz提议跑步竞赛，然后用手指在沙滩上画了一道线作为终点。跑了大约五十米后他就开始使诈，从拽大腿到抱怨他肚子疼，在沙滩上他们跑了一个回合后，Kaz就坐下去，宣布他懒得动了。脱了T恤，扔到毯子上，然后趴在那里，肚皮朝上，漫不经心地继续喝更多啤酒。他眼睛半闭着，仍然在打嗝。过了一会儿，他好像睡着了。因为戴着墨镜，实在看不出来。

Snake抓起一把沙子，开始谨慎而小心地把Kaz的脑袋埋进沙滩里，只是为了试验。

确实是睡着了。

8、

Kaz醒来的时候，一边抱怨，一边试图袭击他。

9、

Snake轻松地一只手把Kaz的手反折到背后，然后在Kaz的连连惨叫里，骑在Kaz身上，然后喝光了啤酒，捏扁易拉罐，小心地扔到纸箱里。

“我可没有认输！”Kaz喊叫。“放开我！有本事我们再比一次！”

“这又不是比赛。”Snake冷静而懒洋洋地说，继续坐在那里。伸手又去拿一罐啤酒。

“我不管！这次我一定会干翻你！放开我！”

没有啤酒了。

他松开了手。坐下来。Kaz在他身边发出古怪的抱怨声，翻了个身，把一把沙子扔到他身上。Snake可能也可能没有抓着Kaz的头发把他的脸按进毯子里。他们打闹了一会儿，又以‘够了！够了！我的胳膊！天真！——不我的意思是我的胳膊！要断了！住手！’结束。

Kaz躺在他身边，一只胳膊垫在后脑勺后面，得意地大笑着。他的脸有点晒伤，鼻梁和颧骨都在蜕皮，晒得通红的部分沾着沙。墨镜的一侧滑到了Kaz的脸颊上，堪堪悬挂着。他的头发散落下来，落到了他的眼睛前面。傻乎乎的笑意让他的脸看起来年轻而快活。

Snake俯身过去，伸出手摘掉墨镜。

Kaz迟疑了一下，然后凑了过来，吻了他的嘴唇。

太阳最后一点光线随着波浪褪去，黑暗缓慢地降落在海滩上。

海面上闪烁着破碎的、金色的光。

几分钟后，一切都会笼罩在完全的黑暗里。

10、

“今天过得不错。是不是？”Kaz说。

Snake的肩膀挨着Kaz的大腿，他闭着眼睛，鼻子和嘴里都是海水的气味。他的皮肤上沾了露水，开始觉得冷了。他翻过身去，手放在Kaz的腰上。只是松弛地环着。没什么特别的意思。

海水的声音淹没了他。

“是这样的，对吧？”Kaz说。

他声音里有一种肯定，混合着一点迟疑。

Kaz的手落到Snake的脸上，拇指轻轻碰到他的眼皮。

“我觉得我们会永远活下去，你知道。”Kaz说。

“我就是这么觉得的。”他补充。肯定地。

 

 

FIN


End file.
